1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to multiplexers, and more particularly to high speed, solid state multiplexers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art multiplexers have utilized mechanical relays to effect a selection amongst various input sources. Mechanical relays exhibit a relatively high rate of failure. Accordingly, as the number of input sources, and therefore the number of relays increase, such multiplexers display commensurately diminished reliability.
Prior art multiplexers have also utilized solid state chips comprising switches in series and switches which shunt to ground, to effect a selection amongst various input sources. Due to distributed capacitance within the circuitry of such multiplexers, the output of a selected source is corrupted by signals from the non-selected sources.
Accordingly, the number of input sources which can be efficaciously accommodated is limited by this engendered crosstalk. Further, as the number of input sources and the number of components increase in such multiplexers, the frequency response degenerates and the power consumption rises.
Thus, there is a need for a multiplexer which possesses a rapid response and can reliably serve a large number of input sources without disabling crosstalk.